


Four Easy Steps

by Callly



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Eventual Sex, He hopes so much, M/M, Or so Anduin hopes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callly/pseuds/Callly
Summary: Anduin is entirely new to this whole romance and seduction thing, but he's determined to try.





	Four Easy Steps

Anduin had a plan. It wasn’t an entirely brilliant plan, but it was still a plan. One which involved a little bit of liquid courage, and hopefully seduction. He knew he was inexperienced, but after he had been crowned everyone seemed to take notice of him at once. It felt as if each and every single woman even remotely near his age was determined to have him, including some Kul Tiran woman who had declared herself to be Bolvar’s daughter. He vaguely recalled mentions of her in his childhood, but it had meant utterly nothing to him then and it still meant nothing. He had none of the love for her that she seemed to expect, he never would, and after all of a week, he found himself regretting ever inviting her to Stormwind. He would be polite, he owed her father at least that, but if she even attempted to lay another hand on him he would ensure that she would be on a boat back to Boralus before the sun rose on a new day. In the end though, she didn’t matter, not when he had plans.

Dinner in his private chambers was easy enough to arrange, although getting the object of his affections there would be far more difficult. Said object was...particular, especially now that the whole of Azeroth seemed to be at war. It had been a struggle and he knew he was out of his depth, but he had managed well enough on his own, and there would be another joining him soon enough. 

He paced around his room, straightening the front of his tunic nervously. He was excited, and yet at the same time, he felt as if he might be sick at any moment. He picked at the fingers of his gloves, irrationally irritated, but after a moment he gave up. Without looking up, they were peeled off and tossed at the door where they hit with a solid smack. He expected to hear them hit the floor, but instead, all he heard was the familiar click of his door shutting and someone clearing their throat pointedly. 

Oh. Oh no. Oh no. 

Closing his eyes tightly, Anduin took a deep breath before he forced them open and he slowly turned around on his heel to see Genn standing there, an amused expression on his face as he toyed with the priest’s gloves.

“Did the door insult you? Or was my presence requested just so you could experience the joy of throwing your clothing at my face?”

Anduin’s face burned brightly and he wanted nothing more than melt into the floor, but unfortunately, that was not an option. Genn was there. He was exactly where he wanted him to be, although not entirely...

“Breathe, Anduin. It is fine. No harm done.” Genn stepped further into the priest’s personal chambers and he smiled slightly. It was what he had expected from him, although the meal laid out on the balcony? That was not something he had anticipated. 

“My King? Are you expecting someone else?”

Mouth opening and closing silently several times, it took Anduin a moment to gather his wits fully before he shook his head, able to move once more. “No, no I’m not. And I am so sorry, Genn. I didn’t mean to hit you” He closed the distance between himself and the worgen, offering him a small, rueful smile. “I meant to hit the wall. They were bothering my fingers.”

“Bothering your fingers? Alright then.” Genn’s amusement only seemed to grow as he watched Anduin. “Care to tell me what this is all about? We had dinner together yesterday in the dining room. Has something happened?”

The priest shook his head. “No, nothing has happened. I just thought perhaps this might be nice.” He was proud when his voice didn’t crack or waver in the slightest. “If you don’t wish to stay I understand, but if you have the time…” he trailed off, forcing himself to remain watching Genn. 

“Did I say that I wish to be anywhere else?” Genn huffed as he looked Anduin over. Taking the gloves he held in his hands he pressed them to the priest’s chest, waiting until pale fingers covered his own before he drew back. 

Anduin couldn’t help but wish that his touch had lingered, but it couldn’t be helped. Not at that moment at least. “No, you didn’t.” He finally replied. 

“Good boy.”

He watched as the worgen’s smile became softer, almost gentle and it was a sight he rarely had the chance to see. It made his heart jump in his chest and he found himself ducking his head slightly. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” Genn held out his arm, gesturing for Anduin to go before him. “Lead the way.”


End file.
